La voz que me salvó
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Cuando la escuchó, Levi Ackerman supo que su vida valía algo más que un diminuto trozo de basura desechada por el infierno. Y que no era sólo de él.


_[One-Shot]_

 **LA VOZ QUE ME SALVÓ**

—Levi A. & R. Petra—

 _Cuando la escuchó, Levi Ackerman supo que su vida valía algo más que un diminuto trozo de basura desechada por el infierno. Y que no era sólo de él._

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

 _La voz que me salvó_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Temas adultos. | Lenguaje (un poco) fuerte. | Muerte de personajes.

 **N** otas:

Este chispazo de inspiración me llegó cuando vi tres fanarts en el grupo RIVETRA de Facebook. Francamente quise hacer algo más elaborado pero al final sólo pude hacer esto; ojalá les guste.

Siendo honesta me hubiese gustado hacer un long-fic de esto pero no me da el tiempo ni la inspiración para ello, quizás pronto se me ocurra una novela (con personajes originales) que pueda publicar en mi otro perfil dentro de Wattpad como #AdilayAckatery.

Si alguien por aquí quisiera basarse en este escrito para hacer un fan-fic más largo, puede contactarse conmigo y hablar de ello.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 _»Eres un bastardo miserable y mereces morir. Al igual que tu madre._

Un trago.

 _»Eres sólo un niño estúpido jugando a ser un matón. Pero jamás serás un hombre._

Otro trago.

 _»¿Acaso te sientes bien causándole el mismo dolor que has sufrido, a otros? ¿No te cansas de vivir así?_

Un trago más.

 _»Desearía poder verte caer al fango._

Bajando la cabeza, Levi Ackerman sonrió con sorna bajo los efectos deseados del alcohol. ¿Al fango? El fango era su amigo. Cuando era niño, era lo único que comía; incluso aún después de 30 años, él seguía saboreándolo.

 _»En el infierno te esperan cientos de almas malditas, que como tú, pensaban que nada iba a poder destruirlas._

Él ya estaba destruido.

En más de un sentido.

Levi Ackerman vació la botella de vodka en el vaso de cristal para poder beber más; más y más. No le importó qué si estómago se derretía ahí mismo o si sus pulmones claudicaban después de tanto tiempo obligándolos a recibir nicotina. ¿Cuántos serían? ¿20 años desde que fumó un cigarrillo por primera vez?

El establecimiento tenía prohibido los cigarros, de no ser así, Levi ya habría terminado con el quinto o sexto a estas alturas.

—¡Otra botella! —exclamó a una de las chicas con minifalda del fondo. Ésta asintió desde lo lejos y corrió.

Levi se quedó sentado esperando. ¿Esperando qué? ¿La muerte, quizás? Cómo le encantaría invitarle un trago a esa imagen cadavérica con túnica, sentarla enfrente de él y pedirle un agradecimiento por hacer su trabajo incluso desde antes de empezar a caminar.

¿Cuántos bastardos tendría Levi anotados en su lista? Quién sabe. Siendo franco tampoco le importaba cuántos eran. Daba igual. Todos ellos eran desechables.

 _—Cuando me hieres; cuando me insultas; cuando me ignoras o me dejas. Me haces daño, y te dañas también_.

La botella golpeó su mesa, la chica le pidió disfrutarla como era su trabajo y después de preguntarle si necesitaba algo más (Levi negó), se alejó.

Iba a abrir el vodka para engullir su sexta… ¿o quinta ración?

 _—Me dañas y te dañas también._

El sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra lo sacaron de circulación aún mejor que el alcohol y los cigarrillos. Y esa voz… él, casi con euforia, se negaba a sí mismo a pensar que la poseedora de dichosa voz era el verdadero motivo por el cual él siempre regresaba con la cola entre las patas a ese lugar para beber hasta recordarse que su vida ya no era solo de él.

Pero beber era lo único que le hacía volver a la realidad. La verdad de quién era él.

¿Un asesino? ¿Un violento? ¿Un enfermo? ¿Un traidor?

Todo eso podría ir en conjunto. Levi Ackerman lo sabía; sí podía. Él era la representación de todo eso.

Había matado hombres; mujeres; niños y ancianos. Nunca dudó a la hora de levantar la pistola y tirar del gatillo, o lanzar granadas y ver volar en pedazos un completo habitado. Cada vez que se le ordenaba cazar una cabeza, Levi Ackerman no fallaba, simplemente iba; no retrocedía.

Tampoco perdía el tiempo cuestionándose si lo hacía estaba bien o no; si las personas que asesinaba eran buenas o malas; para él sólo las personas eran números, objetivos que debían ser silenciados por una cantidad sustanciosa de dinero.

Él podría vivir tres o dos vidas más sin preocupaciones con todo lo ya que tenía, sin embargo ahora mismo en su billetera sólo cargaba un par de euros que le servirían para pagar sus tragos y un poco más. ¿Había comido al menos?

 _»¿Quieres comer más, puta?_

Era necesario alimentar a su cuerpo con sólidos y lo hacía, pero él aún no lo disfrutaba. En serio quería degustar de un maldito sándwich al menos, pero todavía no le era posible.

 _—Quiera volar; quisiera bailar; quisiera que tú también lo quisieras. Desearía liberarte, salvarte, y amarte. Mataría por ti, y moriría por ti._

Soltando una pequeña carcajada llena de acidez, Levi pensó en que ella, aunque no haya tocado un arma asesina jamás, no mentía ni adornaba sus palabras aunque la música hiciera crear esa ilusión.

Pero Levi no quería que ella lo comprendiese; no quería que ella sintiese nada de este infierno… absolutamente nada. Las llamas que lo apresaban… eran solo suyas.

Levantando la mirada desde que se le dio la botella, Levi Ackerman se encontró un par de ojos que lo veían de vuelta.

 _—Aprende a perdonar; aprende a dejar; aprende a seguir. Sin ver atrás; sin herirte más. Sin dolor._

Abrió al fin la botella de vodka, pero no la sirvió. Como si de pronto hubiese olvidado cómo servir una copa.

 _—Cuando me hieres; cuando me insultas; cuando me ignoras o me dejas. Me haces daño, y te dañas también_.

Dios debía odiarlo, en serio debía odiarlo para hacerle esto. ¿Acaso antes de su nacimiento, Dios había decidido que su vida no sería más que un pésimo chiste? ¿Algo con lo que no valía la pena lidiar por sí mismo?

Hubo aplausos cuando se acabó la canción.

Levi por su lado se levantó de la mesa hastiado; tambaleándose en su sitio, ignorando la botella nueva de vodka. Una vez que recuperó el equilibrio sacó todos los euros que cargaba del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y los azotó sobre la mesa sin importarle si dejaba dinero de más o no; a él eso le sobraba, podría dejar todo en una iglesia y hacer que el sacerdote sufriese un paro cardiaco cuando viese la cantidad exacta.

Pero Levi era demasiado _malo_ como para hacer eso.

Demasiado malo para perdonar. Demasiado maldito como para dejar ir todo lo que le había dañado hasta deformarlo en lo que era ahora.

—¿Ya te vas? —oyó _esa voz_ atrás de él, no muy lejos del bar.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —le costó articular esa pregunta pero pudo hacerlo bien.

—Acabé mi turno hace unos minutos —los tacones resonaron en el asfalto—, ven, te acompaño a casa.

—No quiero —masculló, apenándose por saber que apestaba a vodka y sudor; mientras que ella olía a perfume de rosas.

—Ven, haz caso.

Si alguien más se atrevía a tocarlo, ese alguien iba a extrañar una extremidad de su cuerpo. Si ella lo tocaba, él olvidaba hasta cómo caminar, por lo que necesitaría de su ayuda para recordarlo otra vez.

—¿Sabes? No eres el caso perdido que crees que eres.

—Estoy maldito.

—Estás confundido y perdido —Levi bajó la cabeza no queriendo sentirse bien, pues no lo merecía—. Has dejado de matar, incluso has dejado de fumar. La bebida se resiste pero noté que dejaste la botella en la mesa.

—Claro que no —Levi se dejó meter en el asiento del copiloto para esperarla a ella sin resistencia alguna; el olor del auto lo adormeció un poco—, está prohibido fumar ahí. Pero sigo haciéndolo.

—¿Cuántas cajetillas al día? —ella encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

—Dos —dijo después de pensárselo.

—Mientes; ahora es sólo una —la oyó reír—. Hanji se sentirá orgullosa de ti.

—Me importa un cuerno si se enorgullece o no; no le pago para eso.

Le pagaba a la doctora por mantenerlo vivo, no para sentir algo por él.

—Aun así se sentirá orgullosa… así como yo.

Quería repetir lo que antes había dicho, pero no pudo.

Si ella se sentía orgullosa de él, Levi aunque no lo quisiera, se sentía como un ser humano.

—Levi, quiero que sepas que aunque es tardado, vas por buen camino.

—No fui hoy a la iglesia si eso quieres saber —sonando agobiado, Levi se puso un brazo sobre la cara; echando el asiento un poco para atrás.

—Lo sé, el padre me llamó preguntando por ti. Dice que extrañaron tu talento.

—Matar cucarachas no es un talento —rezongó—, sólo necesitas un insecticida o un periódico.

—No hablo de eso —lo reprendió—; me pregunta mucho sobre dónde supiste tocar el piano.

—En la casa de Luzbel, puedo darle su número si quiere.

—No creo que quiera —ella se rio por alguna razón.

Él no bromaba; lo que sabía del piano lo había aprendido en el infierno de donde un mercenario lo sacó para moldearlo y convertirlo en lo que era ahora. Ese orfanato que él mismo quemaría años después con todos los adultos y niños adentro.

O casi todos.

 _»Señor… me duele… me duele mucho…_

Levi Ackerman apretó los puños sin descubrirse la cara.

—¿Por qué sigues conmigo, Petra? —inquirió como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

—Porque quiero —respondió—. Porque no voy dejar que te pierdas.

—Soy un monstruo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quede claro eso?

¿Qué no le había hecho a Petra para hacerle entender que él no era alguien que valía la pena _salvar_?

Cuando ella tenía 10 años y él 17, Levi quemó hasta los cimientos a muchos niños a su alrededor; a los adultos que según ella, le habían violado desde los 4 años.

Cuando ella tenía 11 años y él 18, Levi pagó los gastos hospitalarios y sin un motivo en especial dejó que ella viviese en su modesto apartamento. Uno que Petra limpió y cuidaría con una devoción difícil de entender.

Cada vez que él regresaba, había comida en la mesa y ropa limpia; desde ese momento Levi supo que lo que era ingresar a un cálido y luminoso hogar.

Aunque no todo fue perfecto.

Cuando ella tenía 13 y él 20, Levi llegó muy ebrio a casa, con sangre en su ropa y oliendo a pólvora. Ella entonces cometió el error de acercársele y tratar de ayudarlo a dormir. Levi entonces dejó que su cabeza se bloqueara y pensase en Petra como una mujer mayor. Y creyese que como _su mujer_ , ella debía darle alivio a su tormento con su carne.

La besó, la tocó. Estuvo a punto de violarla de no ser porque se desmayó. A la mañana siguiente él, con una cara pálida y con lo poco que le quedaba de corazón en el puño, se apartó de encima de la niña y la evitó durante días posteriores.

Desde ese momento Levi se vio a sí mismo como la bestia que muchos a su alrededor juraban que era.

Cuando ella tenía 14 años y él 21, Levi intentó deshacerse de Petra llevándola en auto hasta _Disneyland_ para dejarla a su suerte. Lamentablemente su plan falló y no pudo siquiera apartarse de su lado sin sentirse asfixiado. La tomó de la mano haciéndose pasar por su hermano mayor; la acompañó a todos los juegos, le invitó comida (una hamburguesa y una soda) e incluso le permitió comprar un carísimo peluche de _Donald_ gigante que cargó durante el resto del camino.

Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de hace un año.

Ambos dejaron eso atrás.

Después, cuando ella tenía 16 años y él 23, Levi le permitió a Petra hacer unos cursos en línea, estudiar desde el prescolar hasta la secundaria; le ayudó a encontrar una biblioteca de su gusto. La incitó a hacer diversos exámenes, entrar a un instituto. Él para esos años había ganado demasiado dinero luego de matar a un poderosísimo candidato a la presidencia de Alemania.

Con ese dinero, Petra pudo comprar libros y hacer cursos de cocina en el instituto, aprender inglés los fines de semana; hacer amigos incluso.

Levi la dejó vivir como una chica _normal_ hasta que ella empezó la universidad y el fuego se desató de forma lenta pero tormentosa.

Cuando ella cumplió los 19 años, Levi compró para ella un ramo de rosas blancas y le invitó comida china que él mismo había ordenado cuando siempre era la chica en encargarse de los alimentos Incluso le compró un elegante pastel de tres leches.

Sin embargo ella lo sorprendió aún más cuando llegó a casa con una caja de chocolates y alguien más. Un hombre no mayor que Levi que, según Petra, era su profesor de inglés; Levi nunca lo conoció hasta ese momento. Ese era un hombre británico, que no dejó de hacer insinuaciones en doble sentido durante la cena.

Un hombre que cometió el gravísimo error de _tocar_ demasiado.

Petra jamás lo sabría, o si lo sabría no lo diría, pero Levi se encargó de su profesor. Así como se encargó de su primer novio cuando éste la engañó con otra chica, rompiéndole el corazón en pedazos. Así como se encargó del imbécil que no dejaba de acosarla e insistía en que saliesen juntos.

Cuando ella cumplió los 22 y él los 29, Levi había asesinado a una familia completa; él por primera vez le confesó lo que había hecho, lo que hacía para vivir y aunque ella ya lo sabía, Petra no pudo hacer nada más salvo llorar en sus brazos por él.

Esa noche ella misma se entregó a Levi. Dejó que él fuese el primer hombre a quien aceptaría; se disculpó por no ser virgen pero él simplemente la besó con un hambre feroz.

Petra descubrió el sabor del vodka por los labios de Levi, y la decadencia moral en la que él se encontraba por sus caricias ansiosas; por sus manos temblorosas y por sus gruñidos. Su fuerza al adentrarse una y otra vez en su cuerpo.

Esa noche ella lo abrazó fuerte cuando él se descargó en su interior y durmió en paz; decidida a no dejarlo perderse por completo.

Tardaría muchos años pero al final Levi accedería a renunciar; a desaparecer del mapa junto con ella. Huir juntos de la organización de la que él era parte y que renunciar sólo le haría merecedor de una diana sobre su cabeza, por lo que ambos se refundirían en un hueco apartado de todo.

Un pueblo desolado al norte donde echarían raíces.

Ahí ella conseguiría un empleo como cantante y camarera a pesar de sus estudios en gastronomía; él empezaría a tratarse algunos problemas en sus pulmones y riñones. Para ello necesitarían un buen doctor, en este caso, Hanji Zoe era una mujer discreta y una fiel amiga que se encargaba de ocultar a Levi de los ojos de quienes lo buscaban mientras les ayudaba a recuperar sus heridas.

Un favor que le hacía a un viejo amigo.

Ahora; ella tenía 29 años y él 36 años.

Petra Ackerman, al bajar del auto, ayudó a su esposo a bajar y adentrarse junto con ella a la modesta casa que ambos habían comprado a precio bajo por algunos desperfectos que no tardaron en ser resueltos.

Cuando dejó a Levi en la cama, Petra se cambió de ropa por un atuendo holgado; un suéter encima de un camisón blanco que no dejaba ver su vientre apenas abultado de 4 meses de gestión. Ella acarició su estómago para encontrarse con Levi.

—Levi —se acostó junto con él; cuando vio sus ojos oscuros, Petra le acarició la mejilla—. Te amo.

Él puso una mano sobre la de ella apretándola con fuerza; sin hacerle daño, sin insultarla o rechazarla. Era aliviador, hasta encantador, cuando él no se apartaba.

—No tienes idea —susurró dolido—, de cuánto me gustaría poder amarte también.

Petra no se dolió con eso, lo conocía desde la cuna y sabía que él se consideraba indigno de sentir algo por todos sus pecados. Pero con sus esfuerzos por dejar el cigarro, la bebida y mejorar su explosivo carácter, le demostraban a ella que su lucha no era en vano y había un buen hombre que la necesitaba debajo de esa piel maltratada.

Un hombre que la amaba.

—Yo lo sé —le respondió amorosa—, mi amor basta para los dos.

Le dio un corto beso y lo mandó a asearse; momentos después él regresó con su piyama puesta u una navaja de afeitar en las manos.

Petra por un segundo se asustó pues Hanji ya le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con el estado mental de Levi, el cual, por su brutal pasado no era muy bueno ni alentador.

Además, cada vez que él aparecía con esa mirada y un arma en sus manos era el presagio de una tragedia sangrienta.

Así había sido cuando lo vio armando una pistola una noche y a la mañana siguiente su profesor de inglés había sido baleado en su propia casa. Así había sido cuando lo vio afilando una navaja mientras ella, entre lágrimas, le contaba que su primer novio le había sido infiel y al siguiente día, éste había sido asesinado por alguien que la policía nunca pudo atrapar; el chico simplemente apareció degollado a las puertas de la casa que compartía con su actual pareja incluso antes de dejar a Petra.

No permitiendo que el miedo la embargara, ella se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él sin parpadear, tomó la navaja en sus manos descubriendo que las palmas de Levi estaban sangrando.

—Dámelo —pidió él intentando recuperar el filo pero ella lo besó.

—No.

Sin esperar a que él hiciera algo, Petra abrió la ventana y lanzó esa cosa afuera de su recámara.

—Vamos a dormir —no es que no le importase que él sangrase ni que esa sangre manchase las sábanas que ella tanto le costaba limpiar; era solo que Petra sabía que Levi, gracias al alcohol que había ingerido, estaba dejando que su cabeza lo convenciese de que no valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Él nunca demostraba su debilidad porque su vida nunca había sido fácil y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de relajarse ni un segundo. Pero como todo ser humano él tenía un límite para todo. Por eso ella estaba con él; porque lo amaba, y porque lo amaba no iba a dejarlo solo.

 _»Perdón… perdóname._

Levi no lo recordaba, seguro, pero la niña Petra de 13 años supo que él había querido hacerle daño esa noche; violarla y hacer que lo odiase, alejarse de él porque en el fondo Levi sentía que no merecía su compañía ni ser feliz; pero él no se atrevió a cruzar esa línea. Ni siquiera le quitó la ropa y se detuvo cuando la besó por primera vez, de hecho ni siquiera fue violento; tembló durante todo el tiempo que estuvo frente a ella tratando de continuar, y lloró hasta quedarse dormido encima de ella.

Ahí fue cuando Petra se dio cuenta de que Levi no era de acero ni tampoco era un monstruo cruel carente de empatía, y podía ser dañado.

—Mañana tengo día libre. Iremos a la iglesia, y te oiré tocar —le prometió Petra acostándose sobre el pecho de Levi. Él la abrazó aun con las manos heridas.

—Lo haré horrible y te sangrarán los oídos —amenazó sin sentimiento alguno—. Por culpa tuya soy voluntario en ese sitio.

Por ese tono ella supo que él mentía y que no se sentía mal por tocar el piano de la iglesia. De hecho, desde que Petra lo incitó como voluntario, él parecía alejarse más y más de lo que antes fue.

—Me arriesgaré. Y de nada —apretó su abrazo sobre él.

Ambos sabían que ella estaba arriesgándose mucho al estar con él y no sólo a sí misma sino a su hijo no nato; Hanji ya lo había dicho antes en privado; Levi Ackerman era inestable, pero estaba haciendo buenos progresos y eso le daba esperanza a Petra, además, si él no le había hecho daño en su peor momento, confiaba en que no lo haría ahora.

—Petra… no puedo dormir.

Ella sonrió antes de empezar a tararear una sonata infantil.

La misma que él una vez le cantó mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta el hospital después de verla salir del orfanato en llamas con heridas no tan graves; ese orfanato del que ella había querido escapar y afortunadamente así fue.

Cuando la escuchó, Levi Ackerman supo que su vida valía algo más que un diminuto trozo de basura desechada por el infierno. Y que no era sólo de él.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos cuando la melodía los llevó a un lugar donde no los esperaban ni almas malditas ni recuerdos dolorosos. Sea como sea, estaban juntos y así estarían por mucho más tiempo.

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 _Y yo que planeaba hacer algo sin tanto drama. Demasiada oscuridad, ahora con permiso, iré a ver Los Ositos Carñositos. XD_

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

 ** _:D_**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer y apoyar mis fics en Facebook, también los publico en mi página: **Escombros del Muro María - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** , ¡gracias por leer! :D


End file.
